1994 in comics
Events Year overall * Huge changes in the marketplace (mostly due to the collapse of the speculation market) force many retailers and small publishers out of business. Aircel Comics, Apple Comics, Attic Books, Axis Comics, Blackball Comics, Comic Zone Productions, Continuity Comics, Continüm Comics, Dagger Enterprises, Eclipse Comics, Eternity Comics, Fantagor Press, Imperial Comics, Innovation Corporation, Majestic Entertainment, NOW Comics, Ominous Press, Revolutionary Comics, Silver Moon Comics, and Triumphant Comics all cease publishing."Comics Publishers Suffer Tough Summer: Body Count Rises in Market Shakedown," The Comics Journal #172 (Nov. 1994), pp. 13-18. * Charles Crumb, older brother of R. Crumb and a cartoonist in his own right, dies at c. age 50. * Late in the year, Marvel Comics purchases Malibu Comics. * Eagle (1982 series), with issue #574, canceled by Fleetway. January * Iron Man #300: The Iron Legion vs. Ultimo, written by Len Kaminski. *''Avengers West Coast'' is canceled by Marvel with issue #102. February *''Captain America'' #425 is the debut of the 12-part storyline "The Fighting Chance." * She-Hulk vol. 2 is canceled with issue #60. The caption on the cover reads: “O.K., kids, we had a deal.... now hand over those X-Men comics!” * February 6: Jack "King" Kirby dies at age 76. March * X-Men vol. 2, #30: Scott Summers marries Jean Grey. (Marvel Comics) * Marc Spector: Moon Knight is canceled by Marvel with issue #60. April May * The Incredible Hulk issue #417 features Rick Jones’ infamous stag party in which Marvel heroes discover that Jones’ fiancée was an adult film star. * May 23: Don Thompson, co-editor of Comics Buyer's Guide, dies at age 58. June * Action Comics #700: 68-page anniversary issue. "The Fall of Metropolis" ("Triangle" chapter 24). One of Curt Swan's final Superman jobs. * Conan the Barbarian returns to comics with two titles: Conan the Adventurer and Conan Classic (reprinting the early stories from the 1970s) * The Incredible Hulk issue #418 is Rick and Marlo's wedding issue with an appearance by DC Comics’ character Death. Written by Peter David, with art by Gary Frank & Cam Smith. * Thor reaches issue #475 and re-introduces Dr. Don Blake, Thor's first secret identity, and romantic interest Jane Foster. Thor also gets a new armor and costume. July * The Spider-Man Clone Saga begins. (Marvel Comics) * Quasar is canceled by Marvel with issue #60. August * DC Comics launches the Zero Month promotion. * Incredible Hulk #420: "Lest Darkness Come," by Peter David, Gary Frank, and Cam Smith. Jim Wilson dies of AIDS. September * L.E.G.I.O.N. is canceled by DC with issue #70. * Justice League International vol. 2 is canceled by DC with issue #67. October * October 5: Doug Wildey, co-creator of Jonny Quest, dies at age 72. November * Marvel Tales (1966 series), the long-running reprint title (primarily of Spider-Man stories), is canceled with issue #291. * November 28: Frank Robbins dies at age 77. December * X-Men #41 is the prologue to the Age of Apocalypse with Legion murdering Professor X. * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, published by Marvel Comics, is canceled with issue #155. * December 28: Marvel Comics purchases distributor Heroes World Distribution Exhibitions and shows Conventions * 1994 Chicago Comic Book Convention First issues by title DC Comics * Anima * Aquaman * Batman: Castle of the Bat - Elseworlds * ''Detective Comics Annual'' #7 * Damage * ''Deathstroke Annual'' #3 * Gunfire * R.E.B.E.L.S. '94 * Shadow Cabinet - Milestone Comics imprint * Starman * Superman: The Feral Man of Steel * Worlds Collide - Milestone Comics imprint * Xombi - Milestone Comics imprint * Zero Hour Vertigo Comics * The Invisibles Image Comics * Boof Marvel Comics Force Works :Release: July. Writers: Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning. Art: Tom Tenney and Rey Garcia. Summary: The West Coast Avengers are reborn as Force Works. Financed by Iron Man, the group welcomes a new member called Legacy. Generation X :Release: October. Writer: Scott Lobdell. Artists: Chris Bachalo and Mark Buckingham. Summary: Banshee and Emma Frost bring new, young mutants to Xavier's School for Higher Learning. Veteran but young X-Men member Jubilee is part of the group along with fresh faces: Gateway, M, Skin, Husk, Chamber, Synch, and Penance. * Nightwatch Independent titles * The Biologic Show Shueisha Chorus :Release: May. References Category:1994